mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mario Party 13
Mario Party 13 is the 19th installation of the Mario Party series. The game's theme is focusing on a festival in the Mushroom Kingdom. Story The annual Mushroom Festival is in town. The Mario gang decide to visit the festival and have some fun, but when stuff doesn't go through somebody's orders, there is trouble. Hours later, Bowser and the Koopalings attack the festival. It's up to the Mario gang to save the Mushroom Festival and defeat Bowser once and for all. Characters Playable Default *Mario* *Luigi* *Peach* *Daisy* *Yoshi* *Toad* *Birdo* *Toadette* *Boo* *Pink Boo* *Paratroopa *Dry Bones* *Bowser Jr. *Koopa (Red Shell) *Fly Guy *Lakitu *Rosalina* *Pauline* *Donkey Kong* *Funky Kong *Dixie Kong *Diddy Kong* *Baby Mario* *Baby Luigi* *Baby Peach * *Baby Daisy* *Mii* *Playable in Festival Battle. Unlockable *Wendy O. Koopa (Completing Festival Challenge once) *Ludwig von Koopa (Completing Festival Challenge once) *Red Koopa Kid (Can be Purchased for 20 Festival Cards) *Green Koopa Kid (Can be Purchased for 20 Festival Cards) *Blue Koopa Kid (Can be Purchased for 20 Festival Cards) *Yellow Koopa Kid (Can be Purchased for 20 Festival Cards) *Professor E. Gadd (Can be Purchased for 40 Festival Cards) *R.O.B. (Can be Purchased for 40 Festival Cards) *Geno (Can be Purchased for 40 Festival Cards) *Mallow (Can be Purchased for 40 Festival Cards) *Jimmy T. (Can be Purchased for 60 Festival Cards) *Mona (Can be Purchased for 60 Festival Cards) *Fawful (Can be Purchased for 60 Festival Cards) *Midbus (Can be Purchased for 60 Festival Cards) *Link (Can be Purchased for 100 Festival Cards) *Kirby (Can be Purchased for 100 Festival Cards) Default Teams *'Mario and Luigi' - Mario Bros. *'Peach and Daisy' - Pretty Princesses *'Yoshi and Birdo' - Eggy Time *'Toad and Toadette' - Shroom Pals *'Boo and Pink Boo '- The Boo Team *'Dry Bones and Bowser Jr. '- Bowser's Minions *'Paratroopa and Koopa' - Shell Bros. *'Fly Guy and Lakitu' - Sky Fliers *'Rosalina and Pauline' - Girly Girls *'Donkey Kong and Funky Kong '- DK Gorillas *'Dixie Kong and Diddy Kong' - The Kong Siblings *'Baby Mario and Baby Luigi' - Baby Mario Bros. *'Baby Peach and Daisy' - Baby Pretty Princessess *'Wendy O. Koopa and Ludwig von Koopa -' Bowser's Kids *'The Koopa Kids (ANY) '- Mini Koopa Trouble *'Professor E. Gadd and R.O.B.' - Science Guys *'Geno and Mallow '- The RPG Party *'Jimmy T. and Mona '- WarioWare Inc. *'Fawful and Midbus '- Furious Freaks *'Link and Kirby '- Nintendo All-Stars Hosts *Toadsworth *Mamar *Koopa Troopa *Shy Guy *MC Ballyhoo and Bigtop Bosses *'Koopalings and Bowser' - Festival Challenge (First Time) *'Koopalings' - Other times Orb and Item Shop Owners *'Spear Guy' *'Toady' *'Koopa Troopa (Green Shell)' *'Pink and Yellow Pianta' *'Red Chain Chomp' *'Pink Boo' *'Pirate Goomba' Extras *'MC Ballyhoo and Big Top' *'Goombas' *'Mini Koopas' *'Shy Guy' *'Bandit ' *'Mowz' *'Piranha Plants' *'Wiggler' *'Hammer Bros.' *'Blooper ' *'Tumble ' *'Bullet Bills ' *'Bob-ombs' *'Pink Bob-ombs' *'Pink Boos' *'Kamek ' *'Petey Piranha' *'Cheep Cheeps ' *'Kammy Koopa' *'Starlow' *'Lumas' Boards There are 10 Nitro Boards and 5 Retro Boards. 9 of the 10 boards belong to a Playable Character. Nitro Boards *Mario's Baseball Kingdom *Dry Bones' Fortress *Luigi's Mansion *Toad Castle *Peach Island (originally called Sirena Beach) *Kong Jungle *Yoshi's Island *Koopa Airport *Rosalina's Palace *Bowser's Dark Festival Retro Boards *Wario's Battle Canyon (MP1) *Horror Land (MP2) *Deep Blooper Sea (MP3) *Toad's Midway Madness (MP4) *E. Gadd's Garage (MP6) *Undersea Dream (MP5) *Grand Canal (MP7) *Shy Guy's Perplex Express (MP8) *Toadette's Music Room (MPDS) Spaces Party Festival *Blue Space *Red Space *Happening Space *Duel Space *DK Space *Bowser Space *Koopaling Space *Orb Space (doesn't count to dice block) *Miracle Space Festival Battle Mode Spaces *Blue Space *Red Space *Happening Space *DK Space *Bowser Space *Challenge Space *VS Space *Orb Space (Doesn't count to dice block) Orbs and Items Orbs Notes *Green Orbs can only be used on the player. *Yellow Orbs can be thrown to a space up to 8 spaces away from where your position is. These orbs remain on it's space permanently and no orb can replace it. The Mr. Blizzard orb doesn't give you what is taken from the opponent. *Red Orbs can be thrown to any space up to 5 spaces away and when an opponent passes, depending on the orb, an event occurs. Any coins/orbs/stars taken will not be given to the owner of the orb. This orb is used only once and cannot be replaced. Items Modes Board Layout The boards of Mario Party 13 have similar design to Mario Party 4 and 6. Orbs/Capsules from MP5-MP7 and Items from Mario Party 4 return to this game. Each board has 2 Item Shops, 3-4 Orb Spaces and 2 Orb Shops. Trivia *The music for the game intro is played on steel drums. *The music for''' Toad Castle are played on the Sitar and African Drums *The music for '''Sirena Beach is played on the Drums and Steel Drums. *The music for Luigi's Mansion is played on the Pipe Organ. *The music for Yoshi's Island '''is played on the Accordian. *The music for '''Baseball Kingdom is played on the Guitar and Drums. *The Music for E. Gadd's Lab i'''s the same as E. Gadd's Garage from Mario Party 6. *The music for Bowser's Dark Festival '''is played on the Double Bass. *It has been said that Mario Party 13 is going to be released in the following European Countries: UK, France, Spain, Portugal, Italy, Greece, Germany, Finland, Sweden and Romania. Category:Games Category:Mario Games Category:Fan Games Category:Fanon